And So It Goes
by alia420
Summary: the trio enters highschool and he wonderful world ofsex, drugs&rock n roll- will they survive?


****

Intro: hey there dear readers whats poppin? so here's my disclaimer - *insert preferred boring ass disclaimer* moving on now! This is my testament to highschool using Lizzie McGuire as an innocent vicim..er, i mean vessel. yeah, vessel. So the trio enters highschool *drumroll* and sex, drugs, and rock n roll get thrown in the mix. Can Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda's friendship survive? Or will punk rocker boyz, evil conniving cheerleaders, rampant vandalism, mind altering chemicals, and self-destruction tear them apart forever?

(a/n-- is phone convos, italics are thoughts, italics with "" is music, underline italics are letters. And at the beginning of each chapter we get some outside perspective from the characters we know and sometimes love)

****

AND SO IT GOES...

__

I'm graduating in two months.. Look out real world here I come! Right now I got shit to do okay. Why should I care about all that old drama? So I'm a little more cynical then I was then but shit- I also spent the last four years in fucking Hillridge fucking High school. Go Double H. Nobody really acknowledges how much I know. Yeah so I'm a conceited, conniving, goofy little twerp. And all that shit. But I saw it all, I did. I knew everything Lizzie was doing. And since I knew everything she was doing I knew everything Miranda was doing. For the most part. But hey, she's my fucking sister- I'm supposed to care? It wasn't MY life she was fucking up. So I stayed out of it. Big deal. I got my own life to care about. - Matt

Yeah I know Lizzie. We never were friends really. I mean we hung out a lot and stuff but that was always when her little friends weren't around. Or friend. Maria- Miranda yeah that's it. Miranda. Ugh I never liked her. Punk. All rioty and anti- cool. Not my style of person if you know what I mean. I mean, how can you just one day stop caring about what people think of you. Its just not right. Lizzie though, she's alright. I mean yeah we were competitive and stuff. But she was still my friend you know. I guess -Kate

September 9, 2002

first day of high school

"Well, here we are, " Lizzie said, tugging at her shirt for the umpteenth time. 

"Yeah. High school. " 

Miranda readjusted the strap on her bag and stared at the building entrance. Screw Junior High. This place was like another world. It was huge. Shit was gonna be different. It better be different. She watched Lizzie bite her lip and mess with her hair, glancing nervously at the doorway. Miranda shrugged and stepped towards the door.

"I don't think we can spend the whole day just standing here, c'mon. "

"Well wait, " Lizzie grabbed her by the elbow, " Wehave to wait for Gordo remember!"

Miranda sighed. Ah well, she didn't really care if they were late or not. It was the whole standing around thing that just annoyed her. 

Gordo showed up then, half outta breath, and threw a casual arm around them. Grinning and nodding towards the door he said, " Shall we?"

The girls laughed. Less nervous when they were all together. 

"We shall!"

**************************************************************************************

__

" two silhouettes stand tall against a gray November sky, utopian suburban teenage wasteland blues You turn to me and sigh the boredom growing in your eyes as a voice sings songs of splendor from the radio..."

She tapped him on the shoulder. He pulled one headphone off his ear and turned around. 

"Lemme guess you want me to turn down my headphones. Well sorry Britney but I don't give a fu--"

" Actually I was gonna ask you what you were listening to, " Miranda said, cutting him off mid-insult.

" Oh."

__

Yeah, she thought, _Oh. _

"Um. It's Strung Out. You've probably never heard of them," he said, shrugging. He thought about turning back around and ignoring her. But he didn't. 

" You're right. Never heard of them."

"Figures. "

"Whadda ya mean-figures?" she retorted.

He raised an eyebrow. Screw it. It was study hall. And it's not like he had anything better to do. Might as well talk to her. She was kinda cute.

" What's your favorite band? Singer. Thing." he asked, closing his history book. 

" Truth?" she smiled, moving closer, " Thrice."

" No shit?" he laughed. _Brownie points for this kid. _" You listen to Thrice?"

"Totally, but don't tell Lizzie. "

"Who's Lizzie?"

" My best friend. Nevermind you don't know her."

"Okay. So what are you like a freshman or something? I haven't seen you before."

" Yeah. First day. It's not as scary as it sounded."

" Never is," he smiled.

" So what grade you in?" she asked.

" Junior."

" Cool. "

" Not really. School pretty much just sucks no matter what grade you're in."

" Yeh but at least you don't' have to worry about initiation and all that shit. That's so not gonna be fun. I can just see it now. I'll probably end up in a trash can covered with with cream and eggs and stuff."

" Hey now, don't be bashing the whip cream!" he laughed, " Tell you what, I'll look out for you okay. People try to fuck with you, you just tell em Jake Caldwell said to leave you alone. And avoid the cheerleaders. Especially Kirsta."

" Thanks. I'll remember that, " she smiled. 

__

He is so cute. Oh God- NO. No Miranda you are not starting off highschool with a silly little schoolgirl crush. Be cool dammit be cool. And say something for fucks sake!

"Hey, um, can I borrow that cd?"

"What? Oh yeah, sure. No problem. It's a really good cd. I saw these guys play six times."

" Really? That's awesome, " she blushed, " I've, uh, never been to a concert."

" Never? "

" Well I mean, not any that count. Just like kiddy pop concerts. But I dunno. That kinda music doesn't really..it.."

" It sucks."

"Yeah."

The bell rang. Miranda pulled out her schedule and looked at it. Algebra 1/Room E12. She umcrumpled the school map and frowned at it, confusion creeping across her face.

" Something wrong?" 

" Uh..yeah. Where the hell is E12?"

**************************************************************************************

Lizzie burst through the door, all flyaway blonde hair and blushing apologies.

"I'm so sorry I was on the other side of the building and then I couldn't find the B6 and -"

The teacher raised an eyebrow, " Thank you for interrupting my class, young lady. But if you're looking for B6 you should've stayed in the B hallway. You're on the wrong floor. "

"Oops. My bad. Sorry. Bye!"

The class erupted into laughter as Lizzie blushed redder and backed into the door. 

Back in the safety of the empty hallway, Lizzie sighed and forced back her frustrated tears. Making one of those classic Lizzie McGuire sounds she turned around and promptly smacked right into someone. _Great! What a day! Aren't hallways supposed to be EMPTY during class?!_

" Omigod I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" she backed away quickly, blushing- again.

" It's okay. Freshmen right? Lost too, right? Been there. The name's Kirsta Macintosh. Nice outfit by the way."

Lizzie smiled gratefully. For a second there she thought this girl'd just yell at her and be all snotty like everyone else had been that day. _God what a day._ She'd been late to every one of her classes and nobody had really seemed to like her. At least, nobody had cared enough to strike up conversation other than " oh you're a freshmen, huh?" and " hey Blondie, move". _But this girl is being NICE to me, she even complimented me!_

Kirsta ran her fingers through her perfect, glossy auburn locks and grinned, extending a hand towards the little blonde girl.

" Lemme see your schedule."

Lizzie fumbled through her notebooks and handed her a paper that had obviously been nervously folded, unfolded, and refolded throughout the day. Kirsta scanned over the blue paper. 

"Elizabeth McGuire, " her nosed wrinkled , " People don't actually call you Elizabeth do they?"

" Oh no, No everybody calls me Lizzie!" Lizzie replied quickly. 

" You got Brown for English huh? That sucks. I had him. He's one of those nerdy, intellectual types. Makes you do all sorts of classical literature bullshit. Like we're ever gonna need iambic pentameter in the real world. Sorry but I'll take Cosmopolitan over that stuff any day."

Lizzie stared at Kirsta in awe. She was tall, skinny, and she had great hair. Really great hair. Perfectly glossed lips and those dark, smoky eyes like the ones that model had on the cover of this months Allure. She looked like she'd just walked out of a magazine. Dark blue hiphuggers with those zippered pockets and clunky corduroy clogs that matched her corduroy jacket. _Zippered pockets!_ Kirsta oozed coolness._ I bet she's so popular._

" You do know you're on the wrong floor don't you?" Kirsta said it so casual- _Like it's the most normal thing to just be wandering around the hallway or something._

" Um, yeah. I totally walked into that class over there and thought it was science. "

Kirsta laughed. 

" Wanna know a secret?, " she smiled, handing back Lizzie's schedule," I did the same thing on my first day. "

"Really? Omigod that makes me feel so less loserish!" Using the confidence boost, Lizzie asked , " Do you think, you could, um, show me where B6 is?"

" Yeah totally, " Kirsta said with a wave of her hand, her fingers glinting with little silver rings. Glancing at the matching little silver watch on her wrist, she commented coolly, " Class is already half over. If I were you I'd just skip. "

Lizzie shook her head.

" Wouldn't I get in trouble, besides where would I go?"

" Just come with me. Meet some people. Trust me, nobody'll notice. And if you do get asked about it just say you were with me."

" What'll that do?"

Kirsta flashed a smirk and flipped her hair over her shoulder. 

" I rule this this place."

************************************************************************************

The last bell rang. End of the day. Gordo shut his locker and swung his backpack over one shoulder. He'd gotten out of class early. Teachers just love a brain. Said there was someplace he needed to be. Truthfully, there wasn't. He was just bored. He'd taken his time walking to his locker. Some kid named Dean had asked him if he wanted to play basketball. He hadn't seen Dean since eighth grade graduation. They'd hung out before. Dean was in a group of boys who weren't jocks like Ethan but weren't nerds. They were just...middle. Dean's brother was a senior. He threw parties every Friday night in his basement. Real parties. The kind where girls drank tequila 4 shots at a time and danced on pool tables. Parties where people did things he'd never even heard of. Things you'd get in trouble just for knowing about. . He'd never really been to any parties. Not any that really mattered anyway. Just the dumb junior high wannabe parties. Gordo shook the thoughts from his head.

He was supposed to meet the girls at Lizzie's house after school. He didn't feel much like walking so he rode the bus. He sat in the back. He was a "highschooler" now. That meant he could sit in the very back. Like it was some kind of privilege. He admitted to himself that it kinda was, though. 

**********************************************************************************

When he got to Lizzie's, she wasn't there. Miranda had had to go home first probably. He let himself in through the back door. Matt was playing video games in the den.

" Whats crackalackin buddy-o?" Matt yelled, not looking up from the game.

" Not a whole lot. Where's you sister?"

" Like I care. Probably lost. Dude, you wanna hear what I did this morning that was so hella funny?"

Gordo sighed. " No. But you're going to tell me anyway."

" I unplugged her alarm clock and she was totally almost late for her first day. She freaked on me! But it was so worth it."

" I bet, " came Miranda's voice from behind him. He turned around. 

" Hey how was your first day?" he asked

" Pretty decent, " she said it in that casual- Miranda way. The one that either meant it was really bad or really good. But then she smiled almost to herself, in that secret-Miranda way, and he knew it'd been a good day. Good for her. 

" I met this--"

" Yo check out the car!" he said suddenly, pointing towards the window.

They watched as a red Ford Focus Se - yeah that's right, the 2002 one- pulled up to the curb. Lizzie got out and waved as the car sped off, base on full blast. Lizzie rushed inside and dropped her book bag on the floor, smiling like she'd just won the lottery or something. She bounded into the middle of the den, ignoring Matt's protests about her getting the way of his game.

" You guys I had the best day. Okay, actually I had the WORST day you could possible have then I met this chick and she's really cool and she's really popular but not in a Evil Kate popular way cuz she's nice and stuff. And she has killer shoes!"

"You know, it never fails to amaze me how you can say so much in one breath, " Gordo quipped as he grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge.

Miranda snuggled into the couch.

" I had a great day too. I met this--"

" So Lizzie who do you know who can drive?" 

Miranda sighed. 

" Her name's Kirsta Macintosh. She's a sophomore. "

"That's cool, " Gordo said. 

" That name sounds kind of familiar, " Miranda caught the Pepsi Lizzie tossed at her, "Does she have like a brother or something in our grade?"

" Nope, no she said she's daddy's little girl. She can get away with like whatever she wants. It so cool. We went to her house before we came here- it's friggin huge! It's got three floors and she lives in the top one. Seriously like _lives _there, its got like it's own kitchen and living room and everything!"

" Lizzie, just a question-- did you even get to any of your classes today?" Gordo joked.

" Well, um, yeah…sorta. I was late for, you know, a couple." Lizzie shrugged. 

" Uh huh, which in Lizzie language means all of them," Miranda said, ' So guys whats the master plan for tonight? I mean it's the first day so we don't have any homework or anything."

" Easy for you to say, " Gordo opened his backpack and dropped a pile of books on the counter.

" Physical Science, Geometry, World History - that's an elective! You actually CHOSE to take World History? Are you insane?!" Lizzie put her hand on Gordo's forehead as if she were checking to see if he was sick.

Miranda laughed. 

" I guess it's just you and me then Lizzie. So what's it gonna be - MTV or we gonna mob over to the mall?"

********************************************************************************

**__**

September 15

Freshmen year, week two

Wow, this is weird I can't believe we only have two classes together

I know! But that's what you get for taking all those upper grade stuff.

You haven't seen Lizzie today have you 

No, not since English. Why?

Oh no reason. But she uh, she joined cheerleading.

What?!

Or is joining. Or something like that..

*click*

Hi, Lizzie speaking

You joined cheerleading?!

Oh. Hi Miranda. Yeah I did I knew you'd probably laugh at me or get mad or whatever but I really wanna do it the highschool squad sounds like it's so much fun. They do cool stuff like competition and gymnastics and you know I'm really good at like handsprings and --

But it's _cheerleading_. As in evil, preppy bitches unite.

Well Kirsta's in it- she's captain of the B Team and she thinks I have a shot. I'm sure it's not _that _bad

Whatever. Do it then. Fine. Just don't get brainwashed, okay, _please!_

Three days of as-busting tryouts, two sore wrists, and one bruised elbow later, Lizzie was standing in the hall in from of the office bulletin, waiting to find out if she'd made it or not. Dragging a reluctant Miranda along, Lizzie wormed her way through the crowd to see the list. Miranda stood behind Lizzie, arms crossed, and watched the blonde girl also known as her best friend scanned her fingers down the list looking for her name. And there it was. Right under B-Squad. _Above_ Kate Sanders name. And you know what THAT meant. That's right, Lizzie'd scored higher than Kate at tryouts.

__

McGuire, L.

Lizzie shrieked, jumped up and down, and threw her arms around Miranda in one of those excited, lung crushing bear hugs.

" I made it! I made it! I made it! Omigod!"

" Yeah. Omigod. Great."

" Guess what!"

" What?"

" I made it! I made B-Squad!"

Miranda sighed. 

*************************************************************************************

A purple note stuck out of her locker. 

__

'sup lizzie, 

C - I told u you'd make squad! you work on your landing a bit and that handspring'll be AWESOME! and i TOLD you Kate wasn't as good as you. the only reason she even made squad is because of georgette. but iyts georgie porgies last season anyway. next year I'm going 2 B varsity captain anyway. gotta go gurl but i'll see you at practice! Lets kick it after school aight.

=p kirsta

Miranda refolded the note and put it back where she'd found it. She still couldn't figure out why the name sounded familiar. But she didn't think about it too hard. She was happy for Lizzie making the squad, but only because that's what made Lizzie happy. Lizzie'd always cared about stuff like popularity and all that more than she had. Miranda did, to an extent. But lately she'd been seeing how stupid it all was. She'd spent her whole life trying to get people to like her and she was sick of it. To her, highschool was an opportunity to say "I just don't give a fuck" do her own thing for once. Maybe. Or maybe it was just another hell she'd have to survive without going completely insane.

__

Whatever.I can be myself if i want. It's not like anyone can STOP me. Besides, I'll always have Gordo and Lizzie.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

or will she?

ok. so chapter one wasn't too eventful. it'll pick up i promise. The new characters are pretty tight- hopefully they'll grow on u. I'll go more into detail on Jake Caldwell and Kirsta Macintosh b/c they're VERY important to the rest of the story later on. And kirsta's got this whole catherine from cruel intentions thang goin on. and jake's in like...a rock band. but just wait til you see who Gordo meets in chapter two! could it be love? or will his heart be forever lizzie's?

please review b/c feedback is like oxygen!

CATCH YA LATER

Alia

ps: write me at alia_leary420@yahoo.com


End file.
